Memories
by ThePerfectDreamGirl
Summary: Its been 5 years but the hurt of what happened for some will never leave, by comparing their memories of loosing people Cinderella believes they will be able to understand the pain and move on. (Not actually including Cinderella's prince but you have to add both)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Little Red Riding Hood's 'real' name is Charlotte. The bakers son is called William. This is my first into the woods fanfiction and I am hoping not to make it an one shot. It is a little different to what I am used to (Bechloe) and it creates a bit of a change for my readers too.**

I was sat in the soft fluffy armchair in the house I had come to call home when he came into the room. 'Ella...' He was crying, he had come to call me Ella rather than Cinderella which was my full name. 'What is it my baker-boo. Is it what happened?' I knew before I even asked, it had been 5 years since his wife had died. I remembered that day all to well, the day I rejected my dream. The day I left a prince. The day I became a Mother, House wife and Baker. I had raised my 'children' well as if they were really my own. Little Red Riding Hood (who eventually told me that her name was Charlotte), Jack and the bakers lovely son, William.  
A small young boy walked into the room. 'Hello mummy Ella.' He said 'Are you and dad having a chat?'  
William was an adorable child. He was average height for a five year old, though I knew he would eventually be taller than me. I loved how he called me 'Mummy Ella' rather than Mum as that meant he realised I wasn't his birth mum, and that he didn't call me Ella, and that meant he had accepted me as his 'mother'. I smiled at him.  
'Just give us a moment William.' I said. He walked away.  
I looked at the man crying softly beside me. 'I understand... I know what it's like to loose somebody you love, although lets be honest I had it a whole lot worse. Things that have happened to me always seem to be bad. I mean lets face it we have been through the same but at different times. Both of us...' At this point I was cut off by Charlotte Red (that was my name for her).  
'Miss El, I mean Mom Ella. Jack's climbed a tree again and he won't come down.'  
I sighed 'I will continue this later.' I told the man sat next to me. 'I'm on my way miss Red...'

I liked to play with the children in such a way as I did. Having missed so much of my childhood due to horrid step relatives, when I was around children I felt the need to let out the child within my personality. I was a young girl at heart, forced to mature far too quickly by a cruel and unloving family, and despite being 22 now.  
I followed Little red through the forest to where Jack had climbed a tree, a tree right outside where he apparently used to live with hateful mother. 'Jack would you please like to come down.'  
No response from the boy  
'Jack it's nearly dinner time.'  
'I'm not hungry Ella' He said I could hear the tears in his voice.  
'Can I come up Jack?' I asked  
'Yes just don't bring Charlotte.'  
I looked round at Charlotte. 'Charlotte. Could you please return to the house and help your father with the bakery.' I really didn't like to sound impolite or to hurt her feelings, but I had to make sure she left if Jack wanted to talk to me.  
'Sure. I actually want to show him my secret bread.' She said, then she ran back to the house.  
She stopped after a short while and turned back to me. I looked at my shoes. Heeled shoes, no thing to wear while tree climbing. 'Yeah, I was just thinking you might want these' Charlotte said walking forward bear footed. I took off my shoes and gave them to her. She gave me hers, it really paid to have a daughter with the same sized feet as me.

Carefully I scaled the tree. It actually was quite easy to climb this tree as it lots of thick branches close together, and I quickly reached Jack.  
Now almost 16 years old Jack was taller than me, and looked older than me to be honest he looked 17 (the same age as me when I took on being a mother to him) and I looked 17 so it looked like we were a couple. Fortunately for our mother/son relationship, not many people who hardly know us came though this part of the wood. I put my arm around the 15 year old. 'What's the matter?' I asked softly.  
'As I am nearly 16 I think my mother would be really proud to see me now.' Jack told me. I smiled sadly at him and he smiled back. 'Tonight, come and see me. I'll tell you about my 16th birthday. It wasn't even a event to most people. You are certainly more lucky than me...' he looked at me and then hugged me.  
'You wanna race down' he said.  
'Yeah sure' I replied  
'Down the tree and into the house, 3, 2, 1, Go' and we happily raced down the tree and back to the house.  
Obviously being a strapping teenage boy he beat me but I didn't mind. With my mismatched family I felt like I could be who I really was, rather than Cinderella, doing all the work while her step family partied all night.

I liked to be around people I could relate to and this family was definitely could all relate to each other. We had all been through similar things in our lives, at varying ages and with various outcomes for each person. I had certainly lost so much, My mother, my father, my sibling and my childhood, but I felt like I had my sibling and my childhood back when I was with my 'family'.

 **Thanks for reading please leave a review on your thoughts/opinions. Hope you enjoyed and I will update this again very soon.** **Lea. 🌈🌈**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for me quite good fun actually I might make some more Into the Woods fanfiction at some point although this covers most areas.**

It was now about 7:00 and I was tucking William up into bed. 'Tell me a story Ella, Tell me a story.' I sighed I knew that would come.  
 _'One day there was two young girls. One was called Ella and the other was called Jessica.'_ Suddenly Charlotte and Jack turned up. They may both be teens now but they still loved a good story about passed times. The baker decided to join, despite the lack of space in the room. I looked around the full room and continued my story. _'Ella and Jessica were very good friends and Jessica was like a sister to Ella, Ella is me by the way and Jessica was your mother William, it was Jessica's 18th Birthday. I was only about (what?) 7 at the time and she told me she loved somebody she couldn't call her own. I told her she should ask him the one issue was he was two years older than her,that makes him 13 years older than me... That man was your father William. About a year later, once my friend Jessica was 19, they got married. As she was such a darling she let me be one of her bridesmaids. She was so beautiful on her wedding day, she wore a rose pink skirted dress with a white top. I l wished so, so much I could wear that dress on my wedding day, of course back then I wasn't completely aware of what terror would crush my childhood, deprive me of my life and cause what I was told was an accident. And I swear I...'_ I continued.

'Ella, Ella.' The baker was calling to me. I suddenly was aware that tears were rolling down my face. Fortunately the five year old's eyes were closed he was trying to sleep.  
'Sleep softly,  
Let your head rest upon the grass,  
Sleep tonight you're not alone,  
You'll always have someone,  
Sleep here, sleep now,

Close your eyes and dream,  
Let your mind be free,  
Sleep for now and you shall see,  
All that you could be.'  
Charlotte had the most beautiful voice, and the lullaby was the most soothing I had heard. 'My mom used to sing me that when I was little, just after my father had left...' I cried a little more, for five years I had been the strong one keeping my past locked behind me. Now I have to let everything out, both emotionally and with the story of my past.

We left the now sleeping 5 year old in the other room and went back into the main room. I started crying more than before. 'If you ever want to talk about anything...' My Baker Boy said.  
'Yeah I'd be happy to talk to you about it.' Charlotte agreed.  
'Me too' Jack joined  
'Technically you would be 'me three' you know' Replied Charlotte  
'I don't care.'  
'Well you should.'  
'Well I don't'  
'Oh well that's just great then.'  
'Yeah it is.'  
'I don't care about tree climbing then'  
'Ahhhhhhhhh' Screamed Jack and ran at Charlotte.

Charlotte slapped him across the face, Jack aimed a punch at Charlotte's face. 'No' The baker yelled and grabbed Jack pulling him back, I could see Jack struggling I only had a matter of seconds before Charlotte reacted.  
'Well what are you waiting for?' The baker yelled at me. I raced round Jack and the baker, as I did so I reached out, stopping to grab her, and pull her back towards the wall. When they were little, and they would fight we would just grab which ever one we were nearest to and drag them out through the nearest doors to talk to them. Now I could no longer hold back Jack, he was bigger and stronger than me so it was safer for me to get hold of Charlotte and the Baker to grab Jack.

 **So Sorry about this chapter's length, but it had to be done, I have had quite a busy time recently and have spent a lot of it on my new Bechloe fanfiction (check it out if you haven't). Also I have some help on this fanfic and other into the woods one I am writing from my friend Kate so thanks to you or this fanfic wouldn't have happened.  
Lea**


End file.
